Talk:Crazy Earl
Anyone have any thoughts on what should be considered a useful/interesting quote? I personally don't think we should fill in generic greetings/goodbyes, unless they are humorous or informative. Thoughts plz? --Aelwrath45 20:42, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :I agree that generic quotes like "yeap" don't belong. I think they should be removed. 14:52, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Possible trivia? Earl's quote, "And gooood riddance!", strikes me as something a looney toon character would say. I might be wrong, but couldn't this have been something Yosemite Sam would say? --Leetdeth 03:38, December 26, 2009 (UTC) His mustache looks like Hitlers...SKAG_"BADMUTHA"_HUNTER 06:54, February 1, 2010 (UTC) 'Great Loot Skag Pile' Hey, just wanna know where to put this info. There is a skag pile behind Crazy Earl`s house that, on every visit I taken to it has either dropped a gun or class/grenade mod. If somebody wants to confirm (via tests) to see if this skag pile always offers high-end loot then be my guest. I didn`t want to add it to the main page for 2 reasons: 1) I wasn`t sure if other people experienced this same thing, 2) What to put it under? Trivia? Thanks in advance, Tellegro 07:18, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :''confirmed ''for me at least. I read this a while back and started noticing the same thing. Yesterday I decided to try and "farm" that scag pile. Every time I looted it, I recieved loot ranging from a grenade mod to 650 class mods. It always gave an item and usually also gives a monitary amount. I'm on PT2 if that means anything. Usefull find, and if someone else could confirm this, I'd say lets stick it in the Earl's Scrapyard article. Willhelm 55 10:42, February 26, 2011 (UTC) : There are a few places in the game where skag piles seem to give great loot. I have also noted this particular location. It probably should be in a notes section. 10:55, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Earl's welcome mat Not sure why that bit of trivia was removed, so I went ahead and hit the undo button. If anyone feels that the trivia should be removed, please let the rest of us know why. -- 22:01, May 29, 2011 (UTC) If the trivia that was removed is factual, then it should not have been removed. if it is false, then it should be removed. I never noticed what it said myself so I can not say either way. 22:04, May 29, 2011 (UTC) The text of the welcome mat can be read from the image of Earl's shack, which is already included in the trivia section. It is a factual bit of trivia. -- 22:08, May 29, 2011 (UTC) You are correct. It does say that. Nice catch. 22:11, May 29, 2011 (UTC) No problem. Just earning my keep as lead mythbuster. -- 22:19, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Earl has no body? Anyone with a PC wanna get a screenshot for this bit of trivia? -- 00:36, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :crazy e. was full-bodied in his appearance at the oasis v1.0. it would be interesting if gbx decapitated him. maybe he stole r.p.'s underwear... 01:08, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Just out of curiosity, how does one go about enabling noclip. 00:01, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm just picturing Pitchford barking "WATCHU WANT?" through his cracked office door at his employees and it's cracking me the hell up. Atypicaloracle (talk) 14:42, October 20, 2012 (UTC) One additional possible reference made by Crazy Earl is his quote WHADDAYA BUYIN'?, which is very reminiscent of the Merchant from Resident Evil 4, who always said that when you browsed his wares. 05:23, December 3, 2012 (UTC)